Childhood Pen
by little ray of light
Summary: House/Wilson est relationship.Wilson finds something that should not have been in his files. Later some House history revealed.
1. Prologue

Wilson rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes in an attempt to ward off another stress headache. It was only three days till Christmas and it had been a long day! He had given three new patients varying degrees of bad news today. To top it off he had bumped into Cameron in the hall and dumped an arm load of patient files across the hospital floor and it had taken him the last two hours to sort them back into their correct order.

Wilson straightened out and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to release some of the tension. As he opened his last case file of the day he noticed a loose sheet of paper that was clearly not supposed to be there. Turning the sheet over Wilson noticed that it was in fact a letter……..to Santa:

_Dear Santa,_

_Daddy says I have been bad this year. You know that already. I know that I am six years old and Daddy says I am too old to write to you but this is really important. I know that I am bad and make Daddy mad all the time but if you could maybe help me this once I will never write and ask you for anything. I don't have brothers or sisters so you won't need to come to our house ever again!_

_My Mummy is very sick. I don't know what's wrong 'cause they send me out when the doctor comes but it must be bad since mummy can't come home for Christmas. Daddy said that me taking up all her time with my questions and never keeping still made her tired and she got sick. I don't want to make her sick. Please could you just make her better. I will try to be good I sware. My mum is in room_

Wilson frantically turned the page over and then searched for the next page in the file but it was nowhere to be seen. This poor kid was probably somewhere in the hospital scared and alone. Who the hell was this kids father? Wilson was by nature a compassionate man and he knew what illness could do to family members but his temper boiled at the thought of a fully grown man telling a six year old child that their mums illness was their fault! No one had the right to do that to a child! He had to find this kid!!!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Greg House was a man with many gifts, sadly for his staff and co-workers patience and a willingness to share were not counted among them. It was for this reason that Alison Cameron, having nothing to occupy her time, failed to ask permission before borrowing one of the many novels that were interspersed with the medical texts and journals that filled the bookshelf in House's office. Cameron was just leaving with her _borrowed_ book when she almost ran over Wilson dropping the book and spilling all of Wilson's case files.

This of course was the precise moment when House rounded the corner. Never one to miss the opportunity to snark at others misfortune Dr. House stood back and watched in amusement as Wilson apologised for something that was actually Cameron's fault. Wilson sent him a weary look and went on his was and it was at that point that House noticed the pilfered reading material. Cameron looked up with what she thought was an appropriately apologetic smile but a quick flash of unidentifiable emotions raced through his eyed and then disappeared. This could not be good!

"What are you doing on the floor with something that belongs in my office?"

House was outwardly calm, his tone deceptively inquisitive and Cameron knew he has getting ready to attack.

"I borrowed a novel. You have a shelf filled with books and this one looked interesting."

"Well what do you think of it? Like the author?"

The question it self was common place but the tension in his jaw had her ill at ease. What on earth was the big deal?

GHJWGHJWGHJW

The moment he saw the title of the large hard cover book Cameron had dropped House began to silently curse. He felt the urge to yell at the invasion of privacy war with the desire to hide from the potential embarrassment of it all. Then just as quickly his brain switched to autopilot.

"Well what do you think of it? Like the author?"

"I don't know. I only just borrowed it. I haven't even had a chance to open it yet."

The relief he felt in that moment was so intense he had to physically stop himself from smiling.

"Well I am not a library and in case you failed to notice I do not share well with others so hand it over."

Cameron raised and eyebrow and shook her head at his childishness however she relinquished the text and made her way to anywhere else. Smart girl.

t.b.c

A.N I know, it's another short one but I promise it will get better.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

House sat in his office and contemplated what to do next. When Jimmy had moved in permanently two months ago he had cleverly hidden his childhood scrap book and journal in the dust jacket of an old Clive James novel and left it in his office. The brilliance of that plan was clearly now in question. So the new issue was would he be more mortified if baby photos, report cards and his teenage ramblings fell into the hands of a duckling (old or new), who at least he could intimidate, or Wilson who would over dose on the flood of sweet and personal information and then want to talk about it. Stupid Cameron should not even be in his departments offices any more!

A few months ago House would have taken his chances with the ducklings but despite his supposedly better judgement and natural defences he was not completely repulsed at the idea of someday sharing his history with Wilson. Well maybe he would edit it a little first and purge it of any left over tell tale details about his less than childlike childhood but still. So with that it was decided.

House put the book into his backpack and walked over to Wilson's office. It was not all that often that House would be the one to search for his partner at the end of the day. It struck him as a little needy since they spent so much time together but every now and again he would sit and wait while Wilson fussed with files and folders and then they would walk out together. He told himself it was good to keep Jimmy guessing and to occasionally feed the sweet and overly romantic side of his best friend and recent lover. The bitter truth was that it was House who sometime just needed to stand next to the best friend he had ever had and feel the comfort of matching strides and easy conversation based on an unparalleled knowledge of each other. This was however something he would _never _admit to.

House shook the flowery thoughts from his mind and knocked swiftly on Wilson's Balcony door before bursting into his office.

GHJW GHJW GHJW

Wilson re-read the note written in green ink. A six year old didn't usually write with a pen but this one seamed to have keen penmanship and he supposed that if a child was going to use a pen it would be a colourful one. His first instinct was to ask House to help him figure it out but part of him wanted to try and solve it himself and then maybe House could help the mother. House had always had a strange affinity with children and more often than not acted much like a child himself and Wilson found this adorable and a little infuriating at the same time.

There was something in the way this little person wrote that tugged at his heart strings and he wanted this to be something _he_ could help with. Wilson sat up a little straighter and with more energy than he had felt in hours. He could figure it out. Firstly he knew the kid was an only child and was six years old. The mum must be fairly ill because she was being hospitalised over Christmas and she had a family. He also figured the kid was bright for six years of age given the tone of the letter and the reasoning used. Finally based on the clear but angular letter slops he guessed it was probably a boy. It was also unlikely that the father would be that cruel to a daughter.

That was as far as Wilson's train of thought carried before there was a brief knock on his balcony door and then House burst in to sit on Wilson's couch. Placing the note in his desk draw Wilson looked up and smiled. It was not often that House came to pick him up. Most of the time they would meet at home and Wilson would cook them dinner or they would go out somewhere. Since no one at work knew about the new developments in their relationship it was probably best that way but it always cheered the oncologist up immensely to catch a glimpse of Greg caring.

Like many things, the decision not to tell people they were together was not something they talked about directly but it was understood. Wilson knew House could not care less what people thought about him or said however Wilson had never liked being fodder for hospital gossip. There was also something comforting for both of them knowing that it was just between them. Nobody to judge it or place bets, it was private and so they were free to be themselves. In many ways it was like simply adding another layer to their beautifully screwed up friendship.

"Why good evening Dr. House. What can I do for you?"

The look that House gave spoke of the endless possible answers to that question and Wilson had to fight not to blush. No way was he getting off that easy. There were very few things that made Greg adorably uncomfortable and Wilson was in high spirits so decided to tease him just a little.

"Does you department need a consult? It is a little late but…"

House gave no reply, just a raised eyebrow.

"Not a consult then? Well it is too late in the day to be asking me for lunch money and you can't be hiding from Cuddy since she went home already and you're not ducking work. I wonder why you would be coming to find me since you could in fact have gone home already fifteen minuets ago?"

Wilson pretended to be genuinely confused for a moment but could not suppress a smile as House replied with a look which clearly stated _'I'm not going to say it and you can't make me!'_

"Could it be that you came to walk me home?"

House stuck out his tongue and Wilson laughed out loud.

"Oh you did miss me, how sweet"

"Keep telling your self that Wilson, you're the only one who would believe it"

If he didn't know House better he would be sure it was all the same easy sarcasm House always used but he did know him better, much better in fact. Wilson also noticed the smallest trace of embarrassment showing in the older mans brilliantly blue eyes and satisfied with the results gave in.

"oh well, maybe not. Either way I am all done here so you might as well walk me out."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Wilson woke slowly and fought against the instinct to open his eyes. He could tell from the warm contented feeling that House was still in bed beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his face to study the sleeping form beside him, something he was not encouraged or even really allowed to do when House was awake. When they had first started sharing a bed Wilson had been pleased, if not a little shocked, to discover that Greg was a snuggler, at least while asleep. Through trial and error Wilson had come to know that once Greg woke fully he was careful to restrain his emotions and desire for intimacy. It still struck him as odd that Greg could be surprisingly gentle and passionate while they made love, could be strong and forceful while they fought for release but when it came to comforting or tender contact House still held himself back.

House had never been comfortable with overt displays of affection even before the infarction. After the operation he avoided all physical contact for a long time. It was a slow and painful process getting his friend back but it had been more that worth it! As much as people thought Wilson was a saint to put up with the miserable ass, what they never realised was that James Wilson was no prize either.

They were more alike that anyone gave them credit for. They both kept people at bay and put protective walls around their hearts. Wilson just did it in a more socially acceptable manner by pretending that Dr. James Wilson, wonder boy oncologist, was who he really was. House was a lot more honest; he _was_ a hard, arrogant bastard, a brilliant, obsessive masochist and a nightmare for authority figures. His lie was that there was nothing else behind that, that there wasn't anything more to it than that.

Since they had crossed over from friendship to relationship House was much more open and affectionate than ever before but there was still a long was to go if you asked Wilson and so much he didn't know and House was not inclined to share. Wilson had woken up once or twice in the middle of the night to find that House was holding his hand while they slept. This was one of the sweetest thing Wilson had ever seen and he loved it, however House NEVER held his hand when they were awake, not once in the three months they were dating or the two months they had been sharing both House's bed and his apartment. Well technically House called it their apartment which meant more to Wilson than House would be comfortable discussing.

With each passing day Wilson was starting to feel like maybe there was a lot more to House and his heart than even Wilson had imagined. Either way, if anyone was going to uncover hidden talents, depths, emotions or desires in Gregory House it was going to be him and nobody else. That much Wilson would make sure of!

"Hey, Take a picture, it will last longer"

Wilson jumped and blushed just a little at being caught staring but he shook it off at the still sleepy smile that cracked through House's gruff words. Clearly he was not yet awake enough to be completely untouched.

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Not until you brush your teeth. I don't care if you are a famous oncologist!"

Despite his words House obediently leaned over and gently placed his lips over Wilson's in a warm and fairly tender caress. Clearly he was still to put on his outer layer of snark for the day and Wilson almost dissolved then and there. However he was a practical man and they both had work today.

Wilson indulges his desire one moment longer and then pulled away with only mild difficulty.

"Time for me to shower"

"What a good idea"

"Alone House"

"You have no sense of adventure"

"Since moving in here I have been late to work five times, five times in eight weeks."

"So what? You're a department head, enjoy it a little"

" You are a bad influence"

"Who me? No way. I'm not the one who used Cuddy's mobile to call "Dial-a-dude" last week"

"That was a dare and you know it! Anyway you can't tell anyone, nobody would believe you"

House smirked as Wilson became a little flustered. They were both just big kids at heart and both loved a good prank. Wilson just liked being anonymous in his delinquency. House liked that it lightened Wilson's load a little.

"Fine, go get squeaky clean. Don't forget to spend an obnoxiously long time looking in the mirror"

House ducked just in time to avoid the ball of socks Wilson sent in his direction.

GHJW GHJW GHJW

Lisa Cuddy liked to think she ran a fairly tight ship and knew most if not all of the goings on in her hospital. She knew the medical, professional and personal details of as many of her staff as possible and the only two people she could not manage to convince of her supreme power were her two wayward colleagues/friends/children.

Sometimes it was difficult to know exactly who was in charge between the three of them. Cuddy was without question in charge of the Hospital. Not even House questioned that. But everything else was up for grabs and continually renegotiated. It was exhausting and if she were honest the best part of her day, well aside from saving people of course.

Lately she had noticed an improvement in both of her friends. James was looking a little more relaxed and a little lighter with each passing day. House for his part still terrorised the clinic and much of the staff but it was more in sport and to keep up appearances. He was not the miserable shell of a man he had been during and after the Triter fiasco. He had even managed to hang onto his new staff for months now. Cuddy figured the friendship between House and Wilson must be back to full force, maybe even stronger than ever. She was glad. For some strange reason neither one of them could function without the other. When they were fighting nothing went smoothly.

As she looked out over the lobby she saw House making his way from his car to the hospital entry. As they both boarded the empty elevator she pointed at her watch to indicate his usual tardiness and he made deliberate eye contact with her chest before whistling in appreciation. He was the only man she knew who could turn gross sexual harassment into brotherly affection. Not that she would tell _him_ that!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four :

There were two days till Christmas and House still was not happy with Wilson's present. He had him a nice store bought gift like always but this year he also wanted to give Wilson something special. Something that would be private and personal. The problem was that House was not very comfortable with romantic gestures or sharing things of a private or personal nature. Everything he thought of was so sappy and so unlike him that he had no choice but to mock himself.

If this was not bad enough, his mother had called to say both she and his father were flying in and wanted to see him Christmas Eve for dinner. He had tried to talk her around but she had insisted. He had even used Wilson as an excuse but that only succeeded in getting them both invited to dinner. Jimmy like Greg's parents, he would be fine with coming along. The problem was that very few people knew John and Blithe House well enough to like or dislike them. House loved his mum, he even loved her visiting. The issue became that House did not want to see his father at Christmas or any other time of the year if it could be avoided and nobody understood why.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

Wilson had just finished a follow up consultation with a patient who was finally in remission. It was moments like these that lightened the load. He had another hour or so before lunch and was about to continue updating yesterday's patient files. He was still thinking about the little boy from the letter. He had asked one of the night nurses this morning but she said there were a lot of women in over Christmas. As Wilson turned to his next folder he saw another single page with green ink scrawled across it.

304 but the doctor said they would move her soon. My mummy is very pretty and she has long brown hair with green eyes. She cries a real lot right now and when I ask what's wrong she says that it's ok but I don't think it is.

The lady doctor said mummy lost something very special but when I tried to look around to find it they just laughed at me. I really hate it when that happens. Daddy said if I would keep my mouth shut stupid things would stop coming out.

I didn't tell anyone about this letter Santa so it can be our secret but please help my mummy.

_From Ory._

Wilson read the letter over again. This had to be the missing half of the note. A wide smile stretched across his face. He had a room number, so long as the woman hadn't been moved yet. But even if she had it wouldn't be hard to find her. Wilson wanted to have a few choice words with this kids father too. Who the hell says stuff like that to a kid?

Forgetting all about the files on his desk Wilson took off towards the third floor. When he arrived outside room 304 there was a young woman in her early thirties staring out the window. She was indeed a very pretty sight but her eyes were a chocolate brown and her hair was cut short.

"Good afternoon, I am Doctor Wilson. I was wondering if you have a son by the name of Ory by any chance?"

"No Doctor I don't have any children. Why?"

"I was trying to locate his mother. He said she was in this room."

"Well I have been here for three days and I haven't seen any kids. Sorry"

"Thanks for your time."

Well that clearly had not worked. Wilson asked the nurse at the desk but she said there were not only no patients matching the description on this floor in the last two weeks but there were no couples with a six year old at all. Now what?

t.b.c

A.N: Sorry, this is only a short update to tie you over till next week when I can but a few chapter up. Thanks to all you sweeties who are reviewing. Keep it up!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five :

Wilson had spent all of his free time searching for Ory and his family, he racked his brains for how and where he could have come across the letter and what might have happened to the family but it had become clear that they were no longer patients at PPTH. He was beginning to wonder if it might have been one of Greg's stupid pranks. He just couldn't figure out what that would accomplish.

The drive home had gone slowly as sleet built up on the windshield and Wilson was grateful when upon opening the front door he was greeted by heat and light. House had been in a sour mood at lunch today and had left for home early. Wilson noticed him sitting on the couch flicking through channels.

"Honey, I'm home"

Wilson smiled as House rolled his eyes at the cliché cheesy line but looked suspiciously happy to see him. In a clear effort avoid saying _I'm glad, I missed you_ House instead said.

"What's for dinner?"

"Don't know, what can you make?"

"A diagnosis, a mess and a phone call."

Wilson laughed in spite of himself. They both knew House was a fair hand in the kitchen he just could never be bothered. Still, Pizza sounded good.

"Given my limited choices I'll go with the phone call, I had diagnosis for lunch"

Greg's lips turned up slightly at the banter. It felt like a cool balm on his hot tempered contemplation dinner with his parents.

Wilson decided to ask House about the letter directly. He had run out of options anyway.

"House, did you leave a note in my patient files, written in green ink?"

"No. Why?"

"Yesterday I found a letter written by a six year old kid. It said the mum was a patient but when I tried to follow up there is no sign of them. I thought it might have been one of your _'I'm board lets bug Wilson'_ kind of things."

"It sounds like me but no. Not this time anyway. You still have the letter?"

Wilson pulled it from his briefcase and handed it to House. He read it over with an odd look on his face then looked up at Wilson with a very small almost sad smile.

"I bet you were looking for this kid so you could try to help him. Let the kid believe Santa came through?"

Wilson looked a little sheepish at the sentimentality of it but nodded with a shrug.

"It was a very Saint Jimmy thing for you to do but this was written a long time ago. The kid is long past writing to Santa for help. It wasn't even a PPTH case."

"Was it one of your old cases."

"I didn't work it but I knew the family really well."

"What happened?"

"It worked out fine. The mother had miscarried a few days before Christmas. Nobody thought to explain any of it to the kid and he freaked out. Thought his mum was dieing and it was his fault."

"That's terrible. The poor boy."

"Yeah well, it was a long time ago so I guess you will have to find another Christmas miracle to work."

GHJWGHJWGHJW

Finishing off the last of his beer as Greg devoured the last slice of pizza Wilson noticed the older man had relaxed over dinner but was now clearly winding up to something. He figured he would give him a boost.

"So House, what had you so sour today. You were in a fairly good mood this morning if I remember correctly."

"We are having dinner with my parents tomorrow night. Mum called just before lunch, they fly in tomorrow and will catch a flight boxing day to visit some friends"

"Dinner with your parents is not in fact a death sentence and how may I ask did I get invited?"

"I thought you liked them?"

"I do and don't answer a question with a question."

"I said I couldn't go to dinner because you and I had dinner plans"

"I thought your parents didn't know about us?"

"They don't. We did eat dinner together before you know. We just never had desert"

House put on a slightly predatory smile then leaned in and began to suck on Wilson's neck just below his jaw. As a lusty shiver ran through the oncologist House moved back with a gleam of satisfaction.

"That, was so cheating. You just want me to come along. I like your parents, they're nice people Greg. Your mum is a sweet heart and your dad my be a little straight laced but he is a good guy."

"I concede my mum is great. The only flaw I can find is she married Him."

"You should cut him some slack, you don't know how lucky you are."

"Jimmy, I know you miss your dad. He was a great guy, hell even I liked him, but it's not the same. It's a mutual dislike. We pretend and it's like it used to be but the only common ground we have is mum. That is just the way it is"

Wilson noticed the almost regretful defeat in his lovers tone and wondered what Greg could possibly dislike so much about his dad. He always seemed perfectly nice to Greg's colleagues, friends, even Stacy. He was a little hard on him after the infarction but Wilson put that down to stress and his drill Sargent methods of motivation. Regardless, Wilson knew it was a sore spot for Greg and he didn't want to fight about it so he let it go.

"Well, we had better work on improving your mood then. Now, where is that desert you spoke of?"

As Wilson went to get up off the couch in search of actual sweets House grabbed his wrist and pulled the younger doctor down and captured warm lips with a smile. When they broke for air Wilson barley suppressed a cheeky smile as he pretended to poke at fat on Greg's still flat stomach.

"Maybe it's a good thing you don't have sweets, middle age spread and all."

House gave an incredulous look and shook his head. Then with unexpected speed House was expertly poking Wilson's right side between his third and fourth rib. The oncologist tried to squirm away and fight the urge to giggle in a very unmanly fashion. It was a spot no bigger than a quarter but Greg somehow never missed hitting it first try, much to Wilson's dismay.

Greg was now grinning like a fool but he didn't care. Watching Wilson flush and wriggle made him seem young and carefree, just like House liked him the best. Jimmy was clearly trying not to laugh as he lay further back on the couch in an attempt to get away and as House went for his only other weak spot Wilson shouted

"Stop, I take it back, you're not fat"

House squeezed Wilson's knee a couple of times just to hear his best friend laugh and then kissed him with unguarded affection.

"Not fair! You're mean"

"You're pouting, want me to help cheer you up?"

House reached again for Wilson's knee and Jimmy smacked his hand away but smiled affectionately.

"Bastard, one of these days I will figure out your weak spot then you'll be sorry"

"Can't find what's not there Jimmy"

The sweet intimacy of the situation and the rarely seen genuine smile on House's face warmed Wilson's heart. Maybe this was his Christmas miracle.

t.b.c


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six :

House woke with a start, breathing fast as his heart hammered in his chest. He knew it was just a stupid dream but he couldn't help sitting up to stare at the man sleeping beside him, just to make sure he was still there. It actually frightened him sometimes, how much strength and comfort he drew from Wilson. Neither of them had dared to utter the all powerful 'L' word yet but in the delicate hours of pre-morning Greg knew it was true, for him at least. The need, the strength of the love he felt for the younger man terrified him in the most life affirming way.

He had cared about Stacy and yes, he had loved her but it was nothing like this. Stacy challenged him, dared him to hope and to feel and he had been happy for a while. But with Wilson it was all consuming, as if there was not a single part of House that could resist, untimely there was nothing he would deny Jimmy if he asked. They matched each other, balanced each other out, it was infuriating, freeing, maddening and beautiful all at once. What frightened House most was that it was so much more than he deserved.

As Wilson began to stir and then snuggled closer it took all of House's self control not to wake him just to look into his deep, chocolate brown pools of reassuring warmth and hear him say something comforting.

In his dream they had been having dinner with his parents and his father was, as always, poking at the vulnerable places of Greg's protective armour. His father's greatest talent apparently lied not in his command or military skill but in his uncanny ability to somehow knowing what words and insinuations would hurt his son most. What made this different to any other dinner was the fact that this time it was not covertly covered in reasonable enquiry or passed off as fatherly teasing. This time he pointed out every failing and character flaw and he mocked his son's inability to face life and 'take it like a man'. Worst of all was that Wilson watched it all unfold and then agreed with John House. Wilson had pushed House away from him calling him weak and useless, said he was a pathetic, unlovable disappointment. That was the point at which House woke up.

Greg knew it had been nothing more than a stupid dream, knew that Wilson already knew he had flaws and failings, but it hurt to even imagine the man he loved siding with the person he hated most. Feeling raw and vulnerable, not caring that it was weak and pathetic, Greg House lay back down and entwined his fingers with the sleeping form beside him. It helped to calm him more than just about anything else. Just holding hands with Wilson made him feel more, feel deeper, than anything he ever shared with anyone, even Stacy.

He chastised himself for truly being as pathetic as his father accused him of being but he didn't let go as he drifted into a pleasantly dreamless sleep.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

Wilson's day had passed in a blur of appointments, clinic patients and hastily exchanged seasonal greetings among hospital staff. House had been surprisingly well behaved, had worked his necessary clinic hours and even left Christmas cookies for Forman and the ducklings, though he flatly denied it when Wilson had figured it out. Now Cuddy and the rest of PPTH were awaiting the start of the Christmas Party while Wilson watched House try on his third shirt in five minuets.

"It's nice to see a grown man still afraid of his mama"

The very unfriendly glare he received stated that now was NOT the time for teasing.

As Wilson tried to convince the fidgety diagnostician to agree to ware a tie to dinner he was reminded that few things unnerved House but his parents were at the top of the list. Truthfully Wilson was a little nervous himself. Her had met Mr and Mrs House on a few previous visits over the years. Mrs. House would even ring him form time to time to check up on how Greg was really doing and Wilson genuinely like her. John House was hard to get a read on. He always seemed to be a nice, normal guy but ever now and again Greg would flinch at something that his dad said and Wilson would wonder what he had missed.

Wilson decided that now he had a vested interest he would watch a little more carefully and see what turned up. He just wondered if Greg's parents would notice the change now that they were romantically involved.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

"Will you stop pulling at your collar! You look fine. Now come on, we'll be late if we don't go on inside in the next five minuets"

"They are in there already. I can feel his disapproval from here."

"Stop being such a baby. If you're nice to him tonight maybe you will be presently surprised"

"Not unless he drops dead from shock!"

The slightly evil smirk that crossed the older mans face caused Wilson to roll his eyes.

As they approached the fancy restraint that John House had apparently chosen Greg ghosted his hand past Wilson's, their palms almost touching and warmth passed between them.

"Thanks for, you know"

Greg avoided eye contact and gestured inside then all of a sudden the moment passed and Wilson saw the slight change in his friends posture. Greg stood a little straighter and squared his shoulders and as they passed through the door the cool steel mask House wore so well slipped into place and for a moment Wilson was physically chilled at the disappearance of his best friend.

t.b.c


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven :

Blithe House held her breath as she caught sight of her son and his best friend. Despite her quiet manner and persistent optimism she was not a fool. She knew that John and Greg did not get along. She knew that she had made mistakes along the way, believing that John always knew best when it came to what Greg had needed and deferring to his opinion and authority had turned out to be one of the most painful errors of all. Greg learned his hard, cold, critical manor from his father but his intellect and powers of observation he had inherited from her. He had always been a special soul and though he hid it expertly she knew in many ways all he had ever wanted was someone who could offer unconditional love. She had tried to be that for him but she had turned a blind eye too often and taken John's side too quickly. She had done what she thought best but sadly, like so many others, it was less than he deserved.

She had thought that Stacy was going to make the difference, they had seemed so happy before the infarction. After being dragged all over the world, often against his will and being raised like a solder instead of a talented child, when Stacy took away the last of Greg's control and broke his trust he had closed himself off for good. She would always be grateful to Stacy for saving her son but she couldn't help but feel she destroyed him at the same time.

James Wilson was clearly a special case. Blithe still didn't have all the details but it seems he too, in the past, had striped Greg of control '_for his own good'._ It was two years ago tonight that she had received the most haunting call of her life and thought that life had finally gotten the best of her boy. She shivered at the memory of the hopelessness in his voice and marvelled in the change she saw in the two men walking towards her. Apparently James had done what nobody else had ever been able to do. He had reached a middle ground with her son and Greg had forgiven him. Blithe had no doubt that Greg had been wrong too. Greg had said as much to her last Christmas when he called and she finally asked him straight out what had gone on that year.

Both men looked happier and younger than they had on past visits. Greg was well groomed with light blue shirt and black tie to match his black slacks, hair neat and clean shaven. Blithe gave them a warm smile as they approached and hoped that maybe tonight would be the night that things got better. For an intelligent and intuitive woman sometimes she could be very unrealistic!

GHJWGHJWGHJW

James could feel the tension increase in his partner as they spotted Greg's parents. He noticed Blithe smile as she took in Greg's unusually well groomed appearance. Wilson often felt like he was intruding when House's parents were in town so they seldom spent much time together. He was determined to pay close attention tonight. Greg was clearly making an effort so maybe things would run smoothly. As they came upon the older couple Mrs. House leaned in and hugged each man in turn.

"James, it's wonderful to see you again dear…….Greg, sweetheart, you look wonderful and so much younger!"

House gave a slightly embarrassed glance in Wilson's direction before returning his mothers embrace with more natural and genuine affection than Wilson had ever seen him display. There must be some unwritten law that stated that no matter how old you became mothers could always revert you to your ten year old self. Sadly in this case it appeared that fathers had much the same power. John House by way of greeting decided to speak to everyone but his son.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to smother the boy! …….Nice to see you James."

Anyone who knew House at all knew he didn't take kindly to being ignored, dismissed or over looked. In fact when Wilson was really angry with him he found that to simply stop talking to him completely would sting much deeper than anything he could say. Wilson had always suspected it had something to do with being moved around so often, feeling like he didn't fit anywhere and no one would notice when he inevitable disappeared again. Wilson got the distinct impression that John House knew it upset his son and somehow did it on purpose.

Wilson shook his head to himself, that couldn't possibly be it. But as the waiter motioned to their table it was hard to ignore as John cleared his throat and said,

"Blithe, James, table's ready."

GHJWGHJWGHJW

House was making a real effort to be on his best behaviour, Wilson could tell by the rigid posture of the man as they sat side by side. John had asked Wilson what he thought looked good from the menu then proceeded to order for all of them. He continued to look through and talk around his son until the main meals arrived then ate mostly in silence as Blithe chatted animatedly to the two younger men.

Wilson was beginning to see things somewhat differently now. In the past the evenings had started the same, John would talk to Blithe or Wilson until House made a comment or cut in then he would admonish him for his rude behaviour. Wilson had never noticed it before though because House always injected himself into the conversation much earlier but with House behaving it was clear that John was baiting him. Wilson was shocked. Apparently John had noticed too and had tired of it but instead of things improving he apparently was itching for a fight as he made a few jokes at Greg's expense as the plates were cleared. There was still desert and coffee left before they would call it a night and Wilson began to wonder why he had never noticed how often every complement that John paid him was actually a criticism of Greg. In fact the very first comment he made directly to his son was yet another dig.

"So Gregory, you're not accompanied by your usual rattling sound. Finally ready to admit it's not all that bad and be a man about it?"

Wilson couldn't believe his ears but as he went to answer for his friend House put a hand on his thigh to silence him.

"New medication plan, took some before we left."

"How is work? Have you managed to hang on to the new staff?"

"They're not counted as new any longer but yes, the diagnostics team is the same."

"Well it is nice that things are going well in your professional life Gregory, it's a shame you can't manage you personal life as well."

"How is retired life working out for you Dad?"

Wilson saw the anger flash between the two men as House no doubt intentionally insinuated that his father was nothing without his military job either. At this point he couldn't say he blamed him, this was a very unpleasant side of John House. In an effort to ease the tension Blithe interjected with some chatter about places they had seen and how nice it was to have settled down somewhere.

"Speaking of settling down, how are things going on the romance front boys?"

Blithe smiled encouragingly as she said it and Wilson began to feel a little flustered. It was at this point he noticed that House began to relax a little.

"Well Wilson is seeing someone at the moment but I don't know if I approve. Iam sure he could do better"

"Greg honey, you two have been friends for such a long time, why do you insist on being so impersonal? Poor James must feel so unappreciated."

"I don't know mum, I am fairly sure he feels it"

At this Greg actually began to slide his hand up Wilson thigh towards something he was very good at appreciating. Wilson fought the urge to blush.

"Greg, what were you saying about James' friend?"

"Yes Greg, what were you saying"

Wilson put extra emphasis on calling him Greg and House rolled his eyes and moved his hand back down but surprisingly did not retreat entirely. It was good to see him relaxing again.

"I was saying that Jimmy has gotten himself entangled again with someone who can feed his intense desire to save the unsaveable world."

"Well if James is spending time with this person they must be special, James is an excellent judge of character"

"I don't know Blithe dear, he has been married three times and he is still friends with Gregory, heaven knows why!"

Wilson flinched, maybe John was part of what motivated Greg to keep Wilson at a distance, being ignored or berated by the man on whom you were supposed to model your character didn't exactly encourage you to trust others or rely on them for confort and affection. John had said it with a smile but Wilson heard the venom behind it directed at Greg and he averted his gaze at the mention of his three failed marriages. He felt House place a warm apologetic hand on his and felt the barest squeeze. It was one of the nicest feelings he could imagine, knowing that House would break his_ 'no mushy stuff' _rule to bring him comfort.

As desert was brought to the table Wilson wondered how long John House had been a manipulative bastard and just what growing up might have been like for a young Greg House. He noticed the dinning room here was well packed and Greg had to sit very close to Wilson in order to keep his injured leg out of harms way. This was no problem for them now but had they not been romantically involved it would no doubt have made Greg very uncomfortable considering he guarded his personal space like it were a precious treasure. John had taken control and ordered for them all without asking what Blithe or Greg actually wanted and he had just asked Greg to go get another round of drinks knowing full well he would not be able to manage the tray, his cane and negotiating his way across the room back to their table.

Through monumental strain for control House did not say anything cutting or even sarcastic but was finally forced to admit defeat.

"You know I can't"

"You can you just wont. When are you going to man up son? You can't excuse your self from life just because of that leg. You threw your life away when you left Stacy, that was your business but it has been years and you still can't manage to even be social."

House turned a violent shade of red and removed his hand from Wilson. He stood up abruptly and did a good job of hiding the pain that came with moving after sitting so straight and still for so long. He went to the bar almost being knocked down by a patron who moved their chair back too quickly and Wilson held his breath. House paid for the round and returned empty handed.

"There you go. They will bring it over as soon as it is ready, my cocktail will take some time."

"You can't do anything without drawing attention to your self can you? Can't even drink like a man!"

"The Cosmopolitan is a very famous beverage just ask any of the 'Sex and the City' girls."

Wilson couldn't help but smile at the smirking retort and Blithe even cracked a small grin. John was not amused in the least.

"Gregory, if you would keep your mouth shut stupid things would stop coming out!"

Wilson froze for a moment in recognition;

_Daddy said if I would keep my mouth shut stupid things would stop coming out._

How could that even be possible? That little boy in the letter, it couldn't be Greg, it was just too sad to think it had been like this his whole life.

Without giving it further thought Wilson stood up, put enough cash down to cover their share of the check and smiled warmly at Blithe before looking down on John House with all the anger and disgust he felt.

"Blithe, it was a pleasure seeing you, I hope you enjoy your trip. Mr House, it has been very enlightening. Greg and I need to go now because you are such an extreme ASS of a man that if we don't leave now I may actually become physically violent and Cuddy said the next one of us to go to jail will stay there. Merry Christmas."

Greg looked more than a little taken aback as he too stood then kissed his mother goodbye. A huge smile spread across his face as they left.

John was struck momentarily speechless and Blithe wondered how long ago they had worked out and finally admitted they were in love with each other.

t.b.c


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Chapter Eight:

They had driven back home in relative silence. Wilson was clearly deep in thought and House was too surprised to strike up conversation. As the door closed behind them House could see Wilson's mind exploding with doubts and questions but could tell Wilson was waiting for a sign that he was prepared to talk about it and so House offered a bread crumb.

"Go ahead, ask."

"Why?"

Such a simple word and yet a lot was said :

Is he always like that?

Why didn't you ever tell me?

Were you ever going to tell me?

I don't get you, why would you sit there and take that?

There's more isn't there?

What did he do?

Was it always just words?

It wasn't was it?

I need explanations!

"Because he can"

The look in Greg's eyes as he uttered those four syllables also spoke volumes:

I hate this!

I hate that you have seen the way he sees me!

I can't say everything now, it's too much.

I'm glad you stood up to him, stood up for me!

I will answer you if you ask.

Don't ask now.

Wilson kept his eyes on the road but his grip on the wheel tightened and his kuckles turned white.

"No Greg. He can't"

A.N: Just a taste to tied you over. I am ready to pick this back up again so you should have more soon.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

After leaving the restaurant that night Wilson had felt torn between hating John House for the damage he must have caused and being glad that things finally made a little sense. The problem would be what happened from here. Jimmy knew that Greg was proud and stubborn. He would hate to think that tonight had changed the way Wilson looked at him and as such would probably be twice as distant.

Wilson was no fool. He knew Greg was not a fan of psychology and would resist any attempts to examine the effects his relationship with his father might have had on his life. Wilson also knew from experience that House didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. Compassion and understanding were foreign concepts for Greg and now Wilson believed he finally had some understanding of why.

As they opened up their apartment door Wilson was torn between the desire to go back and punch John House in the face and the need to reach out and hug his best friend. Neither of these looked to be possible and so he simply closed the door behind them and waited to see what Greg would do. Jimmy knew that pushing Greg to talk wouldn't get them anywhere. It might take days or even weeks before House would even mention what had gone on tonight. So it came as a complete shock when all Greg said to him was

"I'll get the wine"

GHJWGHJWGHJW

Getting Greg to open up was no small task at the best of times and it required a great deal of patience. Things had to be in his own time, on his own terms. For that reason they had unintentionally developed a system. When Wilson had questions he felt he needed to ask he would bring home a bottle of red wine. Sometimes they didn't even drink the thing, it was a symbolic gesture. If House opened it, it meant that he was willing to talk, or at least hear what the questions were. If he put it away and dragged out beers at least it would be there for some other time.

Once they moved in together permanently Wilson made sure there was always at least one bottle of red in the cabinet and twice he had come home to find the bottle sitting out on the table. The first time was the day House told Stacy he was gay. The second was the day House lost a ten year old patient to an OD of sleeping pills. It wasn't much, but it was a starting point, a small sliver of light through the protective armour that Greg wore so skilfully.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

House knew Wilson would have questions. After all they had been through it was long past time for him to know a little about what had laid the foundation for the man House had become. He also knew he couldn't just lay it all out. House really did believe that a few crappy memories and a deep though justified dislike for John House were not enough to create the man he had become. Answers were never that simple.

However even House had to admit that his world view had been coloured by his childhood. The lessons he learned at his fathers hand and the subsequent rebellions had changed how he treated people and how he though of himself. Jimmy's overly tender heart would probably give out if Greg came right out and spoke about everything. They would take it slow, they had time, but Wilson deserved some answers.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

They sat in silence for a few moments as both men wondered how and where to start. House could tell Wilson was practically forced to bite his own tongue to keep the questions from forming aloud and he truly appreciated the effort. It made it easier somehow to open up knowing that even now Jimmy was focused on what House needed from him. House squared his shoulders and looked straight ahead at the blank television screen.

"He and I always seem to be disappointing each other. Have for as long as I can remember"

Wilson started slightly as House broke the silence but he didn't say anything, it wasn't his turn to talk yet.

"It wasn't all bad. He taught me to control my self, my feelings, to rely on myself. He taught me how to use words to move people and to shut them down. All those words that cut like an invisible blade and leave wounds that never really heal"

He sounded strained, like he was only half aware that he was talking out loud. Then it was like he snapped back to himself and refocused. It was a little frightening to hear House listing these as good qualities, good times with his dad. But at the same time there was truth in what he said.

House then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small gift wrapped in Christmas paper. He then simply dropped the gift in Wilson's lap and stood up.

"It's 12:06. Merry Christmas. Come to bed when you've opened it "

GHJWGHJWGHJW

Wilson looked at the old silver Parker pen he had just unwrapped. It had black ink now but on the side were engraved three letters _Ory_. The fact that Greg had the pen meant that Wilson had in fact been right in his assumption. What made the gift mean so much more was the fact that it had been wrapped and placed in Greg's jacket even before Wilson had made the connection which means that Greg had planned to give it to him all along.

GHJWGHJWGHJW

Wilson crept quietly into the room and silently into bed but it turned out there was no need since House was still awake. Comforted by the extra shield darkness held House spoke up.

"You can say five things as long as none of them have the word 'sorry' or 'abuse'."

"Why _Ory_?"

Greg smiled into the darkness. Anyone else would fish for details or push for emotions but not Wilson. Jimmy always knew how to make things ok.

"It was my grandmothers name for me. The pen was from her. You know… Greg-_ory."_

"What happened with the letter?"

"I tried to post it at the nurses station. The nurse read it and gave it to my mum. She never told Dad. She put it in my scrap book since it was the last letter I wrote to Santa. It feel out of the book that day Cameron ran you down. You must have picked it up"

"When did you work out it was a miscarriage? Who told you?"

"After my mum read it she sat me down and explained. They had been trying for a few years but it never happened for them. They gave up not long after that."

"Can I see this scrap book?"

This time Greg did laugh out loud

"Maybe some day when I'm drunk enough….. last one"

"Why is the ink blue now?"

"Because the pen is over three decades old, ink runs out boy wonder. Plus grown men can't use green ink in office pens now can they doctor"

"Greg…..Just so we're clear….You know that you can talk to me right…..If you want to….about anything"

"Yeah, I know. You tell me every other day"

The tone House used was slightly mocking but the closeness of their bodies meant Wilson could also feel the tension leaving his lovers body. It would be alright. Wilson would just keep a little extra distance between Greg and John House in future.

For a moment Wilson thought House had gone off to sleep until he very softly asked a question that tore at Wilson heart.

"What would you have done if you had found the kid from the letter?"

"I don't know, I guess I would have told the parents what a bright child they had and maybe tried to get the dad some help. You have to be one messed up son of a bitch to try and blame a six year old child a medical issue."

"What would you tell the kid?"

This one was important, Wilson could tell by the way Greg subconsciously help his breath.

"I would have told him it wasn't his fault. That there was no way that he could make his mum ill by talking to her or by being with her. I would have told him that he was a very clever young man and he should never let anyone else tell him different and I would tell him that some day he will have someone who knows how special he is, someone who loves watching him and listening to him and just being able to be near him because he deserves to be happy."

Greg let out the breath he had held and rolled over close to the love of his life. Tonight he really needed to believe those words. Tonight he needed someone to hold on to.


	11. What Next?

For those of you interested

'Red Ink Hearts' is a prequel that I just started on how they get together.

Coming Soon:

there will be a follow on story called 'Discovery'


End file.
